DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The objectives of the CNRU Clinical Research Core is to provide expertise, support personnel and facilities for the conduct of outpatient clinical research studies and analysis of nutritional data. The Clinical Research Core performs six distinct services: Nutrition and food coding consultation and services; Biostatistical consultation and data processing; Consultation by a behavioral psychologist; Subject and Nutritional Genetic Registry; Consultation in study design; Facilities and personnel for outpatient nutrition-related clinical research The Clinical Research Core has existed since the inception of our CNRU and has provided important services that have facilitated the nutrition research of a large number of clinical investigators. Throughout the years it has changed and adapted, according to the changing needs of the Affiliate Investigators.